Long Kiss Good Bye
by shinjiyuu azumi
Summary: O que fazer quando o coração explode de alegria e de repente uma tristeza profunda toma conta de nosso ser? ONE-SHOT. Luto pela morte de Sarutobi Asuma. AsuXKure


**Long Kiss Good Bye**

**Sinopse:** Um dia comum para Kurenai, que está feliz por finalmente poder revelar seu amor secreto ao mundo... Mas o destino pode ser cruel, nos negando grandes alegrias... O que fazer quando o coração explode de alegria e de repente uma tristeza profunda toma conta de nosso ser? ONE-SHOT. Luto pela morte de Sarutobi Asuma.

**Classificação:** + 13

**Categorias:** Naruto

**Gêneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragédia, Ecchi.

**Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Spoilers

**One-Shot – Vento **

**(POV'S KURENAI)**

Acordei sentindo os raios do sol que teimosamente insistiam em bater em meu rosto, mesmo tendo uma cortina no caminho deles. Incomodada, virei para o outro lado da cama, esperando me aconchegar a um corpo másculo e quente que me fizera companhia na noite anterior. Mas, inacreditavelmente (na verdade eu já deveria estar acostumada), em vez de encontrá-lo me deparo com um apanhado de travesseiros brancos arrumados de forma desleixada. Não sei por que ainda me surpreendo. Sempre é assim: ele sai logo que os primeiros raios surgem no horizonte. Ele tem essa mania de acordar de madrugada que é extremamente útil para um shinobi, mas que irritaria qualquer mulher que dormisse ao seu lado. Preguiçosa, me arrasto para fora da cama e começo a arrumá-la... Sinto ainda seu calor nos lençóis, seu perfume amadeirado de que tanto gosto nos travesseiros bagunçados... Me aconchego num deles e respiro fundo: se tem algo que eu amo em meu homem é esse perfume que me embriaga e me deixa derretida só em senti-lo...

Digo meu homem, pois ele o é. Meu homem em segredo. Pois é... Mas ele não é comprometido com ninguém nem algo parecido. Apenas... Gostamos de manter nosso relacionamento em segredo. Nosso amor é assim: doce e suculento, dois adultos desimpedidos preferindo manter as aparências de "bons amigos" enquanto somos muito mais do que isso... Esconder nosso amor não é fácil... Nesses três anos que estamos juntos foi complicado disfarçar perante nossos pupilos todo o fogo que liberávamos ao ficarmos sozinhos... Eles desconfiavam, é claro, mas não tinham nada concreto em que se basear, afinal somos discretos e sabemos escapulir de forma que ninguém perceba aonde vamos. Provavelmente só o Shikamaru, que é mais apegado a ele, deve saber de nós dois... Mas logo será oficial. Depois de três longos anos juntos, eu poderei finalmente sair de braços dados com ele sem medo ou fingindo que somos apenas dois colegas de academia passeando. Olhe que interessante, acabo de achar um bilhetinho dele aqui, debaixo de meu travesseiro, como eu não reparei antes?

"_Meu amor,_

_Tsunade-sama me convocou para uma missão urgente. Iremos atrás de dois membros da Akatsuki. Não se preocupe comigo. Cuide-se bem, no seu estado atual não pode ficar fazendo esforço, hein, mocinha! Não se esqueça que você leva o fruto de nosso amor no ventre..._

_Não sei quando voltarei... Fico tranqüilo, pois você está segura em Konoha, e espero voltar logo para os seus braços._

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_Sempre seu..."_

Sempre rio com os bilhetes dele. Mas com esse eu não consegui, mesmo ele me chamando de mocinha... Sei lá, me deu um aperto no peito ao ler "Akatsuki"... Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer com um shinobi ao se deparar com um nukenin nível S, quanto mais com dois... Mas Asuma é inteligente e habilidoso, afinal ele soube desenvolver as melhores qualidades de seu time, transformando-os em ninjas quase tão bons quanto ele... Shikamaru é o melhor exemplo dos três: era um pouco preguiçoso quando criança, mas hoje é um excelente estrategista, graças ao desempenho de seu sensei para estimulá-lo nos jogos de shouji. Me orgulho do dom dele em transformar e moldar seus pupilos para que alcancem seus potenciais máximos.

Engraçado, ele acaba de revelar nosso segredo mais guardado: minha gravidez... Pois é, estamos sabendo há uns três meses já, tanto que ele diminuiu os cigarros e nem fumou esse tempo todo perto de mim, para não "prejudicar o moleque", como carinhosamente ele já o chama... Rio ao lembrar-me disso. Ele ficou estático quando contei, parecia nem respirar, quase achei que ele ia ter um treco ou desmaiar, mas de repente ele me abraçou e ficou me girando no ar feito doido, repetindo "vou ser pai, vou ser pai" com uma alegria tão grande que soltei um suspiro de satisfação, aliviada pela reação positiva dele. Ficou me beijando no rosto, na boca, no pescoço, chegou à minha barriga e ficou beijando ela, dizendo sem parar "aishiteru, aishiteru" por entre os beijos.

Ontem foi uma noite mágica, ele me levou ao Ichikaru para jantar, como sempre fazemos. Mas ele não conseguia disfarçar a ansiedade, eu lia em seus olhos que ele estava aprontando alguma... Mas não disse nada, só ficou me olhando com muito carinho, de um modo que nunca o vi fazer... Quando voltamos para casa, logo que fechei a porta ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, com um sorriso de menino que aprontou algo no rosto, e me estendeu a tão sonhada caixinha, com um belo anel dourado que continha uma única e solitária pedrinha brilhante... Lindo e perfeito, como nós dois juntos. Depois disso, nos beijamos, e, como dizem, o resto é história... Prefiro não comentar nossa intimidade, afinal, eu já disse, somos muito discretos... Pena que dessa vez acho que exageramos, algum vizinho madrugador deve ter ouvido alguns ruídos no mínimo curiosos... Hehe...

Olho para a janela, esperando algum sinal de sua volta... Hoje acordei um pouco estranha, sinto que algo importante vai acontecer... Sei lá, premonição não é algo que eu acredite, mas me sinto estranha... Algo no ar está me incomodando... Resolvo tomar um bom banho, para ver se essas loucuras saem da minha cabeça... Enquanto sinto a água do chuveiro bater levemente em minhas costas, fico me lembrando da primeira vez que me peguei olhando para ele... Foi em uma das nossas missões contra a Akatsuki, mais precisamente contra Uchiha Itachi e seu colega Hoshi Kisame... Ele parecia tão seguro, tão forte e... bem, mesmo lutando eu o achei incrivelmente bonito... Pensei logo que era loucura minha, afinal, relacionamentos entre colegas de equipe não é algo muito aceitável entre os shinobis, dizem que perdemos nosso foco na missão ao ter alguém em especial para proteger... Eu acho isso absurdo: quando temos um motivo para lutar, reunimos forças vindas de não sei onde e conseguimos enfrentar os maiores obstáculos... Vide o Naruto, que se transformou de um moleque travesso num shinobi forte e decidido, apenas por ter o sonho de ser Hokage... se bem que ele tem um longo caminho pela frente, mas seu avanço já é extraordinário, devido a seus treinamentos com Kakashi, Jiraya e até mesmo com Asuma... Pois é, até o meu amado contribuiu para o avanço daquele loirinho cabeça-oca... Ah, percebem por que eu o amo tanto? Ele me deixa embasbacada com suas qualidades... Se bem que aquele cigarro nunca me agradou... Como dizem, só Kami é perfeito...

Saio do chuveiro com o coração alegre. Pensar nele sempre me deixa animada. Não gosto de permanecer aqui, me sinto uma inútil, uma impossibilitada... Mas Tsunade-sama já me avisou que enquanto eu estiver assim, não poderei realizar nenhuma missão, nem mesmo uma nível D... Pois é, ela descobriu, afinal, como vou esconder alguma coisa da maior médica-nin do mundo shinobi? Sem contar que não posso me descuidar, afinal, este pequenino (ou pequenina) que irá nascer é o fruto de meu amor com Asuma. E eu já o amo muito, mesmo ele ainda não podendo me entender... Ou será que você me entende, meu amorzinho? Será que você percebe o quanto eu e seu pai o amamos?

Um chute. Paro de repente, assustada. O bebê chutou! Não acredito nisso, meu ventre acaba de levar um chutezinho! Mas, será que não é alguma coisa da minha cabeça, uma alucinação, uma fantasia... Ainda é muito cedo, segundo ouvi falar. Só depois de uns cinco ou seis meses, o bebê começa a se mexer de forma a o sentirmos se movendo dentro da barriga. Será que estou sonhando? Passo a mão pela minha barriga, acariciando-a. Será que você realmente chutou, meu pequeno, ou será que foi impressão minha?

Outro chute. Leve, mas dessa vez estou atenta. Meu coração explode em graus diferentes de emoção ao sentir meu bebê começando a se mostrar ao mundo! Começo a rir, a chorar, sentindo uma alegria imensa ao sentir meu bebezinho me chutar, leve e repetidamente, demonstrando que sabe e que está me ouvindo. Acaricio meu ventre, sentindo uma paz imensa ao perceber que serei mãe. Sabe, bem que me disseram que a gente só se toca realmente que está grávida quando sente os primeiros chutezinhos, ou ouve os primeiros batimentos do coração do serzinho que está crescendo dentro de nós... Um alívio saber que ele está bem, e que, se tudo continuar dando certo, em poucos meses o terei em meus braços... Sinto tanta alegria, e queria tanto compartilhá-la com o meu grande amor...

Vou à janela, verificar se ele já está voltando... Aproveito para regar minhas queridas flores... Asuma gosta tanto dessas flores... Sempre diz que, ao vê-las pelo caminho, quando está em missões fora, lembra-se de mim e de meu olhar... E eu, ao vê-las, lembro de seu sorriso bobo ao descobrir que seria pai... Imagine quando descobrir que seu filho ou filha já é tão veloz quanto ele... Vai ficar mais babão do que já é pelo neném... Quero ver só a cara dele quando eu contar a ele...

Estranho... Estou aguando meus vasos de flores, e, do nada, uma delas se desprendeu e foi caindo, levada por uma leve brisa que passa agora... Sigo seu trajeto, até pousar levemente no parapeito da janela... Fico olhando-a estática, apreensiva... Os antigos dizem que, se uma flor perfeita cai naturalmente de sua haste, sem haver nada externo que a faça se soltar, é sinal de que algo muito sério está acontecendo... Sinto uma pontada no peito, uma pontada aguda e forte, como se estivessem atravessando meu coração com uma grande agulha. A dor se espalha pelo peito, mas sinto que não é um infarto nem início de um... O vento de repente pára e fica silente, não ouço mais o farfalhar das folhas das árvores, nem mesmo som algum vindo de fora de minha residência... Os pássaros, que até agora estavam cantando, como se fosse um concerto encomendado para me alegrar, silenciaram e voaram para longe. Miro o horizonte, na esperança de ver uma certa sombra de alguém com um cigarro no canto da boca, mas nada vejo. E foi aí que percebi: ele não voltaria mais para mim. Meu coração, que até agora tinha estado explodindo de uma imensa alegria por sentir nosso filho demonstrando o quanto ele seria igual ao pai, alegre e travesso, agora foi inundado de um desespero profundo, de um vazio enorme. Parte de mim estava morrendo, uma parte que me era cara e preciosa... Eu não conseguia pensar direito, eu não conseguia raciocinar. A dor foi se espalhando pelo meu corpo, foi entorpecendo meus músculos, não conseguia mais sentir minhas pernas... Desabei no chão de joelhos, segurando minha barriga. Por um segundo achei que iria morrer, que tudo seria em vão, que minha vida nunca mais teria sentido. Foi aí que vomitei.

Tonta, depois de colocar até aquele liquido esverdeado e gosmento para fora, fui me arrastando para o banheiro. Me apoiei na porta, tentando me levantar. Falhei na primeira tentativa, quase fui ao chão novamente, mas consegui me segurar na lateral da porta, e, aos poucos, fui me levantando. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Aquela sensação havia passado, mas eu não a tirava da cabeça. Fui ensinada que as mulheres shinobi costumam ter um certo "sexto sentido", uma intuição extra-sensorial sobre os fatos que ocorrem neste mundo. E eu senti, naquele momento, como se ele estivesse morrendo, como se a vida dele estivesse se esvaindo e sumindo no ar, levada pelo vento que ele tanto amava. Eu senti uma agulha pontuda sendo cravada em meu peito, dilacerando órgãos e ossos, alcançando o órgão vital e tirando dele todo o precioso liquido avermelhado que nos mantêm vivos. Não pode ter sido só uma simples impressão. Não pode ter sido. E também não consigo conceber a idéia de que meu querido Asuma pode, talvez, realmente ter morrido. Minha cabeça gira, com tantas idéias diversas e contrárias. Tento organizar meus pensamentos, mas é difícil...

Olhando o espelho, vendo minha imagem refletida, não consigo me reconhecer... Algo está diferente, sinto que uma parte de mim foi cruelmente arrancada, meus olhos estão inchados e avermelhados, sem nenhum brilho, quase desbotados. Meus lábios estão pálidos e frios, assim como meu rosto, que parece que envelheceu uns dez anos. Imaginar que ele pode não voltar me deixa totalmente sem forças, sem animo, sem esperança. Desabo lentamente, encostada na parece, sentando no chão e abraçando minhas pernas. As lágrimas correm furiosas dos meus olhos, revoltadas pela idéia, como se fossem os rios correndo de volta para o mar. Mas se esta impressão minha se confirmasse, eu não teria mais o meu mar, eu não teria mais um porto seguro em quem me apoiar nos momentos difíceis, não teria mais aquele sorriso travesso, não teria seus olhos profundos que me faziam viajar sem sair do lugar, não haveria mais seu calor para me esquentar nas noites frias de inverno, haveria apenas um lugar vazio e frio, tanto em minha cama como em meu coração. Então deixo as lágrimas rolarem, molhando minhas roupas, até chegarem ao meu ventre. Neste momento sinto meu amorzinho chutar novamente, provavelmente reclamando por sentir minha tristeza, que com certeza também o afeta. Calma, calma, meu querido... Mamãe vai ficar bem... ela tem você para ajudá-la a superar tudo o que está acontecendo...

Quando ouvi o barulho na janela de meu quarto, muito tempo depois, quase senti minhas esperanças se renovarem. Afinal, tudo poderia ter sido um terrível pesadelo que tive acordada, não seria a primeira vez que alguém imagina o pior e na verdade tudo não passa de um terrível mal entendido... Mas quando entrei em meu quarto e me deparei com o time 10 inteiro lá fora, no parapeito, e Shikamaru em pé, na minha frente, com os olhos cheios d'água, com certeza se segurando para não desabar, só ouvi uma frase: "Tivemos baixas." Depois disso não consegui ouvir mais nada, fiquei estática, vendo os lábios dele se mexerem, e ele começar a soluçar... Virei-me para Ino, ela chorava copiosamente, tinha os olhos vermelhos por causa das lágrimas, e estava sendo consolada por Chouji, que, mesmo não chorando, demonstrava uma imensa tristeza no olhar. A cena ainda parecia irreal, os três ali, juntos, mas sem ele. Senti Shikamaru pousando a mão sobre meu ombro, virei-me para ele, ainda sem poder dizer nenhuma palavra, e ele me disse, num sussurro: "Fique tranqüila, eu vou cuidar de você e do bebê." Finalmente, sem poder mais me conter, abracei-o e comecei a soluçar, deixando as minhas lágrimas molharem seu colete chuunin. Ele me segurou e ficamos ali, eu me derramando em lágrimas, e ele ali, coitado, tentando se mostrar forte para me ajudar.

Eles logo saíram, sem nada mais poder fazer por mim. Fiquei mirando ainda o horizonte muito tempo, lembrando de tudo que passamos, de nosso primeiro beijo, que surgiu num esbarrão acidental, em nossas fugas tarde da noite, da primeira vez que ele me tomou e me fez mulher, perto do monte Hokage... Foi tão estranho, eu me senti excitada por ir até lá, sozinha, e com ele. Asuma me olhava de um jeito que me deixou toda arrepiada naquela noite, se aproximou de mim como um gato, envolveu-me em seus braços fortes, olhou-me profundamente nos olhos e beijou-me, como nunca havia feito antes. Ao nos afastarmos para tomarmos ar, ele pela primeira vez me disse aquelas palavras que toda mulher almeja ouvir: "Aishiteru". Fiquei toda derretida, me senti uma adolescente com o primeiro namorado, senti as pernas bambearem, meus joelhos quase cederam ao ouvir a declaração dele. Ele sorriu, maroto, começou a me beijar nos olhos, no rosto, nos lábios, passou logo para o pescoço, me fazendo soltar um suspiro fundo. Ele foi carinhoso e gentil, se preocupando com meus desejos, sendo paciente e alongando as carícias até que eu me sentisse pronta. Não sei descrever o que senti, parecia que as estrelas estavam brilhando mais naquela noite, sensações maravilhosas tomaram conta de meu corpo quando nos tornamos um. Quando, finalmente, aquele ato de amor e desejo acabou, ele me aconchegou em seus braços até que o sol nasceu, um sol diferente para nós dois, um sol que foi testemunha de nosso amor nascente, um amor profundo e completo. Ao lembrar-me disso, é impossível deixar de sorrir, sua lembrança sempre me fez bem, embora agora venha junto com uma saudade dolorida.

Alguns dias se passam. Tudo parece ter voltado ao normal. As crianças correm por mim e eu sorrio, pensando no meu amorzinho que levo no ventre. Resolvi visitar seu túmulo, ainda me é tão estranho a idéia de não tê-lo por perto, mas eu sei que tenho que viver, por mim e por ele, afinal alguém terá que criar Itooshi (resolvi chamá-lo assim, se for mesmo um garoto como Asuma queria, como me revelou, um dia, envergonhado, significa "amado", e ele o é, e sempre será, por mim e pelo pai dele, aonde quer que ele esteja agora.)

Chego finalmente ao seu descanso final, fico relendo a mesma lápide que mandei gravar dias antes:

"_Shinobi excepcional, sensei dedicado, filho excelente, tio atencioso, homem carinhoso e gentil._

_Estará sempre nos corações dos que já foram e dos que ainda virão. Sua coragem e valor serão lembrados para sempre."_

Fico me lembrando de nossos momentos, lembrando de como ele sempre me dizia que um shinobi vivia e morria segundo seu elemento. Sorrio. Uma brisa perspassa, levando folhas e poeira ao longe. Miro novamente o horizonte, aonde o sol vai se pondo lentamente. Eu sempre o esperava voltar nessas horas, e ele sempre entrava ruidoso em casa, num shunshin de folhas, correndo e me tomando nos braços, me enchendo de caricias e beijos. Ele era como o vento: travesso, brincalhão, teimoso, principalmente quando era na hora de fumar aquele maldito cigarro. Ele corria como o vento, deslizava pelas arvores como uma rajada de ar precisa e veloz. Ele amava o vento, afinal era o seu elemento. Até que finalmente se juntou a ele.

Por que digo isso? É simples: porque eu o sinto no vento que leva meus cabelos de um lado para o outro, numa dança sensual. Eu o sinto acariciar meu rosto e beijar meus lábios a cada brisa que passa, como uma promessa de reencontro. Eu o sinto por entre a ventania travessa que leva meu vestido para cima, me fazendo cócegas e brincando com o tecido leve deste, assim como ele sempre fazia quando estávamos a sós. Eu o sinto acariciar minha barriga por entre o leve vento da manhã quando saio para caminhar. Eu o ouço sussurrar palavras carinhosas por entre as arvores do bosque. E quando o vento noturno invade meu quarto no meio da noite, é como se ele voltasse e me trouxesse de volta toda a paz e a alegria que eu sentia quando ele estava ao meu lado.

Meu coração dói no peito, apertado de saudade de sua voz, de seu cheiro, de seu toque, de sua simples companhia que fosse. As lágrimas que derramo molham minha face constantemente, toda vez que estou sozinha e penso nele. Meu corpo todo arde por ele, por seu calor que nunca mais voltará a meus braços... Por seu sorriso que me animava todas as manhãs, ao dizer que já era hora de levantar, puxando minha coberta... Eu me sentia confiante, segura ao seu lado... Nas missões éramos a dupla perfeita: nossa sincronia era perfeita e precisa, um sempre cobria a retaguarda alheia, e eu adorava sentir minhas costas encostadas nas dele, seu calor emanando de seu ser, chegando até minha pele... Mas eu não posso reclamar, afinal, para um shinobi a morte está sempre mais próxima que o desejado, saímos para uma missão como um marinheiro que vai ao mar: sabemos que vamos, mas não temos certeza se iremos voltar, ou como iremos voltar: feridos, intactos, carregados pelos nossos companheiros, ou, no pior caso, apenas nossa carcaça retorna para descansar com nossos pais.

Tenho apenas um consolo: saber que carrego sua descendência comigo, o fruto de nosso amor secreto, um novo Sarutobi que conhecerá e honrará a história do maior shinobi que já conheci: Sarutobi Asuma, seu pai.

Adeus meu grande amor.

Aishiteru para sempre.

"_Sinto essa coisa incômoda de que nunca mais vou ver..._

_Eu gostaria de te dizer,mas não encontro palavras_

_Talvez eu preferisse ouvir uma mentira sua,_

_Não consigo nem dizer "Não me deixe"._

_Quando você soltar a minha mão, você vai se esquecer de mim?_

_Eu queria poder te dizer,mas não encontro as palavras_

_Talvez eu preferisse ouvir uma mentira sua,_

_Não consigo nem dizer "Não me deixe"."_

_**Música: Long Kiss Good Bye – música de encerramento, tema do amor de Kurenai e Asuma.**_

Rewiews?

Please!!!


End file.
